Above all thingslove
by ChristineFletcher
Summary: Christian and Satine explain what beauty, truth, freedom, and love all means to them.
1. Chapter 1

First off: Nothing pertaining to Moulin Rouge belongs to me, but it's rightful owners. Very cheesy sappy love!

Characters don't start speaking until very last chapter. This is because this is all from their perspectives on what truth, beauty, freedom, and love are that's why they do not speak until then.

...__

Truth. Beauty. Freedom. Love. Above all things...Love.

(Christians POV)

Love! A passionate and wonderful thing! Oh! Satine and I were in love, a love some people only find once in a lifetime. The kind of love that makes you want to dance for joy and sing on the top of your lungs. We felt it all at one time: Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and most importantly, we felt love.

Our kind of love was the love you only can experience once. Not the passionate throes of a one night stand at the Moulin Rouge in the arms of a stranger with a short skirt and a top hat. Nor or the mindless, minimal level brain work most men had become accustomed to here. No. It was enough to lay in a cheap apartment with not even a spare coin to handle, and to look out the window, perched on a couch with Satine in my arms and stare at the lights of the Moulin Rouge.


	2. Chapter 2

(Christians POV)

Beauty

You can find love in many aspects: truth, beauty, and even love itself, but there is no love In beauty, only a brief rush of blood. Beauty only inspires love. It is true, Satine is beautiful, she is a beautiful young woman with soft white skin and silken red hair with a kind smile and perfect eyes. Beauty was in the way she laughed, in the way she acted, in her laughing blue eyes. Beauty was in the way she moved and danced freely.

Only once in a lifetime comes a beauty like Satines. Beautiful inside and out. Her beauty was hidden by a mask at the Moulin Rouge. It was an ordinary beauty there, a disgusting beauty only used to seduce men. Most of the dancers there all had that kind of revolting beauty. Beauty could be disgusting, revolting to the human heart, but not the eye. A beauty that was so fake you could crumple it like a useless blank page. Beauty can't be hidden by makeup and facade of diamonds. Beauty cant be a choreography of actions and words. Satine and I both knew this.

I saw many hansom young men and their nights lover walk off to a separate room, both hanging over each other like they were in love, acting it out very poorly, or they were drunk. They both were lovely to the eyes, but they were plastic inside, wanting one thing from each other, and willing to act upon impulse and looks to get it.

But with me, Satine's beauty was bare. True beauty, is bare and exposed. Most people are afraid of this kind of beauty, open, exposed. For all Parisians, for all the world, beauty should be bare,easy to read and simple to shout out! But it isn't. For many at the Moulin Rouge, the many young can can dancers, the hansom young men, they all bore a cheap beauty. They were fake. Their souls were plastic.

Beauty is simple. Beauty is pure. Beauty is bare. Beauty is Satine.


	3. Chapter 3

Truth (Satine's POV)

There is no such thing as truth at the Moulin Rouge. Christian saw this. There was no truthful love, in placement of truth, there was a stack of bills tied by a cheap rubber band. Truth isn't rubber. Truth was supposed to be solid. During my stay I had come to expect that rubber truth, that truth that rebounded in your face and cast the smell of dirty coins. The man would always graciously tip his hat as you waved at him closing the door, or he would've been to drunk too. Truth wasn't supposed to be a drunk either.

But Christian only showed me only the truth. That's how our relationship thrived, there were no lies, so there was no truth to search for. He showed me the truth in feeling, words, actions, and love. There is nothing false in our love. The truth cleanses the spirit and refreshes the soul. I felt alive and new.

The search for truth never had to be in vain: we were who we were, we did as we pleased, the truth was all we needed. We saw the darkest parts of each other, but we were who we were, and that was the truth of it. We were comfortable with that. We explored love in this truthfulness.

Truth was like love, as love was like truth, the truth about us, like we were truth. Simple, but true, and it needs not to be explained.


	4. Chapter 4

FREEDOM

(Christians POV)

Freedom, a just and noble cause to fight for, to fight for love. You may think me ridiculous, but it comes from my heart. From my heart which is currently occupied by a lovely young woman's love which empowers these words onto the typewriter, which fills every breath I take. Freedom is the mutual sharing as brother and sister, lovers, husbands and wives. Freedom is empowering, it empowers both Satine and I to be free in our hearts. We cannot escape the Moulin Rouge, not yet, but we can be free in each others spirit.

We find freedom in hidden moments, behind a curtain, meeting in her dressing room, or in my humble little apartment, to which she prefers over the lavish elephant. We are free climbing the massive back of the elephant and sitting in each others arms feeling like we are at the peak of the world, feeling the wind rush by our faces, feeling like we could jump off and soar! I see her hair flying out in the wind like a great eagle made of fire that soars above the world and I feel my coat being lifted off my shoulders by the winds invisible hands.

It is like a dance of air, with the red lights of the Moulin Rouge dancing all around us. We feel freedom in every kiss, and with each kiss, we are free for that time, lost in each other, and the warmth of each others body's. We are free with each tender caress of the arm or back of the neck, smoothing down strands of hair.

We are set free by eachother.


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE

The most important aspect of all..love. I had never been in love, before her. And now I held the most precious gift life could give me. Our love was soft body's lying together on cold nights, loving looks and total trust, gentle touches, and wild passion, waking to a smile, and simple, simple, love.

Each night, if she could get away long enough, she would meet me in my apartment, we would spend our nights together, weather sitting in each others company, or divulging into a night of passion. But this was love. It was enough to simply sit and hold each other, or have the comfort of each others arms.

Rehearsals now seemed longer, as we were separated, and my heart ached to have her near. But it was the looks she cast me during those long hours that kept me going, meeting behind a curtain during a break, or a stolen kiss.

It was that throb in my heart that had me ache, and I longed once again to be near her. I was jealous, even though I had promised not to be, I was selfish in having her company to myself.

But I cant just simply explain love, I must tell about it through our own experiences, through Satine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Our love**

**The blood lights of the Moulin Rouge shone through Christians window and we sat upon his small bed, Christian, cross legged and I on his lap with one arm around my waist and the other mindlessly stroking strands of my hair and winding it around his finger before releasing it. The warm feel of his chest against my back was inviting and warming and I loved the sensation of his fingers upon my head, a leisure I had not been permitted at the Moulin Rouge, or even had the leisure of thinking of. **

**His chest was vibrating whilst he was humming a light song. Together, our eyes were entranced by the windmill spinning in it's entrancing dance beckoning street walkers in for a night of drink and dance. **

**This was love. I was sure of it. It was enough to simply sit and hold each other, or have the comfort of each others arms. At the Moulin Rouge, love was a selected woman to entertain a mans twisted fantasy. But we could sit in silence, happy with each others company for hours. **

**As dawn approached I turned in his lap resting my head on his shoulder and tracing abstract shapes into his chest. He inhaled sharply and ran a hand down my shoulder. "Christian, you know I have to leave now," I told him looking into his face. "Don't go Satine," he begged with a sad look passing over his face. "We've been through this every morning Christian!" I told him playfully attempting to get out of his arms and to the floor to search for my clothing, but he held steadfast. "Christian!" I laughed, trying to hold a serious expression but failed miserably as he pinned me to the bed holding my wrists about my head and smiling an adorable goody grin above me, our noses touching. **

**"Christian, Christian, get off, you know I cant stay..Are you listening to me?" He only grinned mischievously. "I know a pretty efficient way of getting you up," I stated as I slowly rose a knee to his middle section. "You wouldn't," he said nervously. "Oh, but I would," with that, he bounded off of me, rolling off the bed and being dumped into the floor with a thud. **

**I laughed at him as he shook himself off and sat upon the floor watching me pull a corset on, and helping me tie it on with a sigh. "I don't see why you have to wear this ridiculous thing," he grumbled. "They don't want me to look over weight," I told him waving a hand as he scoffed. "Christian, I'll see you again in a few hours, it's not the end of the world." but he looked at me with a pouting expression. Yes, this was love. **

**... **

**After rehearsals I rubbed my makeup off before seeing Christian in my mirror, turning around and smiling at him. He smiled a goofy grin wrapping his arms around my waist and planting a kiss upon my head. **

**"Christian!" I slapped his arm playfully his voice filled with mirthful laughter and his head thrown back with his hair covering his eyes. "What?" he responded playfully. "I wanted to see you!" he exclaimed. "You cant just walk in here, someone might see," I told him in earnest. "But Christian, if it were more simple, I'd let everyone see!" I reassured him planting a kiss on his temple. "Love**_** is**_** simple Satine, you simply must feel it," he took my hand and placed it upon his heart. "I was writing today, and I wrote it all in verse. The first poem was written by heartbeat." I felt the gentle thud of his heart accelerate and he let out a shaky breath. **

**I laughed and replaced my hand on his cheek. "Christian, you are a hopeless romantic," I told him. "Is that alright?" he asked worriedly. Laughing, I shook my head. "No, it is a wonderful thing, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He sighed contentedly nuzzling into my hand and let out another sigh. **

**After a few moments of standing, he rocked his hips into mine smiling into my hair. I smacked him again. "Christian!" I laughed, "Not here! Tonight," I promised him. He nuzzled into my nose and left with a wink, picking up his bag, and heading out. I knew then, that even in the Moulin Rouge, I could feel love. Love was everywhere Christian was, anyplace his heart was. **

**... **

**I could feel his heartbeat against my breast as we lay together. He kissed me deeply, his lips meeting mine and gently nipping it. It was us, each other. As I slid a hand up his chest he let out a shuttering sigh and his body went lax as he sighed into my mouth. I pulled away and laughed at him, and the frown that had spread across his face. "Christian, you're adorable!" I laughed, but he cocked his head and his frown deepened. I simply sighed and pat his chest as we rolled over to lie together, our faces inches apart. **

**"Christian?" I asked. "Hmm?" he asked lazily in reply using his fingers to explore my shoulder. "I can feel your heart." I explained. His reply was filled with truth and love. "The heartbeat is music, ours." He told me his brown eyes sweeping over me. "Love is following your heart, and letting it lead you." he said simply. "The heart doesn't lie." **


End file.
